penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Raliance "Rali" Brandywine-Dacre
Appearance Rali is a 3’1” Halfling, short stature large ego. She has dark golden blonde hair which has a cowlick in the front and pulled up in a messy bun in the back. Her eyes are a very deep blue with yellow detail around the iris. She wears question mark earrings and a pendant of a sinking ship around her neck. Her shoulders and back is clad in a deep grey cloak that drapes over her leather armor. She has a chest strap that has an array of tools (lockpicks, pliers, etc.) History of Questions. Questioned: Shei, Marcus, Ceres, Micheal, Cahal, Dreric, Bryce, Jeiren, Kali, Ilina, Malteir, Tygrius, Voyl, Reverence, Wrath, Rigor. The Leira's Plains Adventure: As Wrote by Rali. Day 1: Met a Halfling named Zennar, He had lots of tarps, dont know what for, Teleported to the City of the Wise. Fell into the Bog from being teleported by a Gnome named Orfix, First of the Scribes, He said we were 5 heads short, sending us to the Area with Sir Fredrick made camp. Day 2: Got stopped by a Large hole the next day, made way through and found a Bog of Will-o-wisp, Almost got trapped by a green monster, with a Giant Crocodile, Fought a Giant Frog thing, it ate Brovil and grappled Red, Shot its Eye out, it was a fun experience, Cobalt Said Seen Troll, i want to see it to take notes. Cobalt says, Trolls are hard to kill, must investigate more. Brovil woke up a Hydra, it grew back head?? two heads from one neck, well Brovil cut all of its heads off, then i was swallowed by a giant plant monster, it seemed to like to eat people. Saved by Eruraina, Brovil and Amberwind healed me, but i almost felt Father and Yondalla. Setting up camp for the night. Day 3: Milked Red for Poison, Achieved the Vial of Giant Scorpion Poison. And onward with the Journey! We left camp on the third day and headed out looking for the students, Went down in a cave looking for the Students came up against a door to a one Galador Keep, Still feel like being watched, fought some brains with legs, must inspect more have bodies to bring back home, i died almost, i met dad and he chuckled telling me that i cant die in a bog, Brovil seemed to have it bad until the divines seen it fit to save us. We met Mindflayers and i wish i could have asked them some questions but they just wanted to kill us. Oh! The Weird Illithid Beholders, they seemed to be able to do weird things with its many tentacles, We met a ELDER BRAIN! I wanted to study it!. Murder Mystery, CSI: Dustfell Just outside of the Teleportation Circle, we seen Mr.Leoris running through the north! We made it to a Town of Dustfell in the Northern Ezora, we were approached by a Mr. Herbert Mcdidit, He asked James while he was a wearing a jester suit. Might have scared Mr. Mcdidit as I spent thirty minutes going through my notes. I went and Investigated the Southern section of Dustfell and met a lazy guard by the name of Mr. Larry, he was very helpful after a few ales. Spent the night at a Tavern, The Lonely Stag, James went upstairs with some woman after completing some magical sigil. Not very happy about that but I'll get over it you know me, Peren and Illiyanna. We woke up the next morning, James said he felt terrible, not my issue if he hadn't been a bard. Met up with a Lady Rosfira Jinderfoot, She gave us leads to Follow, they were Cornelia, Ruskin Durtigar, Paavo, and that She trusted a man named Barthel. We went and got a scheduled appointment with Lord Durtigar, after getting the appointment, We went to speak to Mister Barthel, He gave us a shotty Report, I don't trust him. We left there and went to the center of town where we met Lady Cornelia, she isn't as bad as I first though but that is for a different time. We spoke to Paavo, about some of the things that had happened around town. We heard a few things and I decided we should go to investigate the warehouse. After doing so, We went back to the Lord's Manor and had a very nice and busy talk, his story doesn't add up but I will trust him for now. After our talk, we went back to the guards office asking about who found the body, after hearing that they would find the man who found the body, his name was Jenkins and he was found dead in his home. The guards arrived in the night, and got us, taking us to the man's home. In Jenkin’s home, we mounted our investigation where Mug, of all people, found the one clue that fixed our decision on who was culprit or should I say culprits. We went and I broke into someones Warehouse come to find out that it was Cornelia, you know I thought she was bad then when I met her at the square, but she isn't so bad. After hearing some words from her, it finally hit me what I was missing, it was Barthel and the Guards! We traveled to the Lord's Manor and told him, He asked a few questions and I filled him in, then we marched down and detained the guards, though Lord Durtigar was very quick to have them executed. Was that a way to cover up for himself? Was he the true murderer? I have my reasons to believe he is but I do not have the proof. A Relic of the Second Era Today, I met someone like me. A seeker of knowledge, her name is Gemri and she assisted us with this bounty. After a few moments of us getting to know each other, Me, Red, Ryker, Gemri, and Brovil left the Guildhall and headed to the Teleportation Circle, there we met Gaevon and he sent us to Thornreach. Upon reaching Thornreach, Red showed the way to our current employers, Griffin and Alura, who gave us the information needed and the item description in question, a spear head from an ancient Dragoon, can you believe it Illiyanna! We met actual Dragoons! After our long and questioned filled talk with the two, a strange wizard sent us to Silent Scar. Upon reaching the town in question, We began our tree up to avoid the sand storms from the desert below, but there at the gates, the true challenges began. The Guards were more out for money than the safety of of the people, and I believe that is a wrong way to be. After talking with them and finding out more about the town, we made our way through the slums where I soon learned some new words I wish I hadn't. Arriving at the common place between the districts, we got shook down by a band of Thieves' but I fixed that for us and they gave us a bit of knowledge about where to go. The Market District. Upon reaching the main drag of the Market District, it became clear that we should be watching our backs more than our fronts as a thief stole Red's pack straight from her back. Gemri took action and spoke with a Noble about how to find our target, Anfalean Shahana, a seller of antiques. As I spoke to a beggar, though he wasn't really a beggar, but we still figured out where we needed to go, The Main Square of the Market District. Upon reaching the Main Square, It soon became clear to us that this town was not what it seemed as they were holding a spectacle of a slave trade where I jumped in as a buyer, to try to save some lives from the Drow, Duergar, and a Tiefling with sharpened teeth, that were trying to buy them from the Efreeti. I couldn't save a single one due to the problem of coin. Upon finishing up in the square, we arrived at a brewery, where Gemri bought a supply of alcohol to be delivered to Thor Lidor, then as a group we made our way to Anfalean's shop, meeting a Halfling slave, that made me uncomfortable. It came to us that Anfalean had the spear, but also knew that the other four were not my slaves. We bought the spear and then Anfalean celebrated his victory of more money with us, as a gift of farewell he offered us all a drink, something he called the blood of Tiamat, which Gemri and Brovil drank, and Ryker put away some in a flask, then we were teleported back to Thor Lidor as to not raises suspicion for Griffin and Alura. Upon arriving back to Thor Lidor, Gemri noticed a slight location spell on it and that send up some red flags, what if Anfalean was going to come for it? Bring ruin to Thor Lidor. We all went back to Thornreach, via Thor Lidor's teleportation circle. Arriving there, we were escorted by Eruraina to the castle, where we met Griffin and Alura again, telling them about the spear head and the spell on it. This raised concern causing a small brigade of soldiers to go back to Thor Lidor with Gemri, a small Group to help and assist Red at the Temple of Obad-hai, and us who live at the guild had our own protection. We finished the bounty and I obtained a new item! A bag of holding! It's so cool! I can keep all of my notebooks in one place! The Dark Desert - A Armed Caravan Category:Player Character